1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it is suggested that an image processing apparatus provided with a virtual machine JAVA (registered trademark) be installed with a program for operations in connection with image processing so that the image processing apparatus can carry out various functions.
JP2004-526257A discloses that data on users' circumstances are collected from an old work station by use of a data collecting program and that the data are copied and stored in a new work station. JP2002-202921A discloses that data on settings are stored in a data terminal so that settings in an old copying machine can be reproduced in a new copying machine. JP2001-260492A discloses that a printer driver detects optional functions of printers and prohibits a user from making settings which a selected printer cannot perform.
After such a program for operations in connection with image processing is installed, customizations, such as settings for user interface (UI) and other settings, may be carried out. When a plural number of image processing apparatuses are installed with a program for operations in connection with image processing, customizations, such as UI settings, etc., must be carried out in the individual apparatuses, which is inconvenient.